


Warm

by AnjuHime



Series: Bittersweet [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuHime/pseuds/AnjuHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungjoo wakes up to a warm body and arms tightly wrapped around him. But not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

 

Their beds were the same since before their debut, small, uncomfortable and cold, not matter how many layers of blankets they used. They didn’t have that many, even with the added ones after Hyunho’s and Dongung’s departure. 

 

Sometimes they would resolve to cuddling, but their beds weren’t large enough to make it comfortable. Instead they used their living room, they got all together to watch one of the new movies on the cinema, some of the members would gather and cook something - instant ramen, most likely,- the younger ones would gather and try some stupid games or pranks, and usually their victim would be Byungjoo. Since before their debut it was always like that, he was the one being pushed around, teased, pranked, anything that would occur to them, to everyone of them.

 

At least he had Hansol with him, his best friend. They protected each other, today, tomorrow,  _ forever _ .

 

Well… that’s what he thought.

 

He knows, deep down he knows that what he has been doing since their debut is wrong, but it was for the fans, right? He still remembered their manager and the CEO telling him how their relationship was  _ good _ , it would _ sell _ , the fans will  _ love it _ , get closer, but don’t give in, Byungjoo! You need to keep your distance, you also don’t like people touching you too much, remember? It’s for your own good, for the group! Don’t worry, you just need to do it in front of the cams, you’re free to do whatever you want at the dorm!

 

But was it true? Their words couldn’t keep all those guilty feelings at bay, he knew it was still his fault. 

 

And so he tried to ignore it, not to look at him while he stepped away, pushed him away, ignored his calls… the look in Hansol’s face would always be too much for him. He knew he would break if he looked into his eyes. His sad eyes, asking him  _ why, why are you running away, Joo?  _

 

He tried to keep going, to keep pushing him away in front of the cameras. But it just wasn’t easy!

 

Hansol was like a koala sometimes. Or maybe a kitten - a needy one. And that was fine with Byungjoo, since the extra warmth was always welcome, be it on his bed, couch, kitchen, or those times where they didn’t have enough force remaining to return to the dorms after a day of dance practicing. He would say it was just because the other was warm and Byungjoo was cold, they didn’t have enough covers, or any other excuse that he could come up with. Everyone knew it was a lie. All lies.

 

_ That’s all he did those days. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's quite short this time... 
> 
> I still need to update my other fic, I'm so sorry! But I had this one sitting around for a while and opened it today and I was like "what? is this mine? did I write this? what was this about?" 
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> I'm sorry, because it's completely different from what i was planning, but I can't find the motivation and inspiration to get it back on the track. I can't really remember what i was planning for this one so I'll just leave this here. Another one to add to Bjoo's memories.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
